


Hope

by fabulousreaper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rexsoka in the background, Trans Character, because why the fuck not, fight me jessica, kind of, this was kind of a spur of the moment kind of thing, trans!Obi-Wan - Freeform, yes I am codywan trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first found out about them he felt a flurry of emotions. First came a certain feeling of joy lift his soul merely an inch out of his body before it slammed back down into his chest like lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't exactly sure how this was going to go down at first. Personally, I believe Rey to be a Kenobi for various reasons: she's not a whiny bitch like a Skywalker, she isn't over dramatic like a Skywalker, she has the same accent as Obi-Wan, and I really want to see Ewan McGregor force ghost talking to Rey like "yo I'm your granddad I can't believe we still have to put up with this shit." Also for some reason I lowkey ship Codywan. And I haven't seen as much trans!Obi-Wan as I would like to. And I'm a hot mess. 
> 
> Anyways, there's like one OC in this but that's just the midwife because try as you will I doubt a birth in the middle of a desert planet by oneself would go well. So yeah, don't panic! at the disco just yet. 
> 
> God I'm a piece of shit, but enjoy!

When he first found out about them he felt a flurry of emotions. First came a certain feeling of joy lift his soul merely an inch out of his body before it slammed back down into his chest like lead. He wouldn't call it terror, but there was certainly a feeling of fear that made his shoulders slump and head drop oh so slightly. Images of Padme, Force rest her soul, dying after the birth of her children drove a very real sense of fear into him. Padme had been surrounded by medical droids, he was on a desert planet that barely have a system of government. Alone, he might add. But he also had to remind himself of the circumstances that Padme had died under. The love of her life turned to the dark side who had even tried to kill her at one point, with that the stress of birth weighed on the tricky hand of death. Not to mention a much darker force practically squeezing the life out of her soul, but that is a story for another day. 

He knew that he and Padme were very different. Yes, they were both born female but unlike Obi-Wan the senator was meant to be a women, not him. Although, the more he thought about it there were far more similarities between the two of them than he hoped. Both of the fathers of their children had seen them fit to die, something he never wanted to think about but probed his mind all too often. Perhaps if he had known then, known about the small life growing inside of him, things could have been different. He could have told Cody, even told _Anakin_ about the baby. Maybe then his commander wouldn't have shot him in the back, maybe the fight between him and his former padawan he has simply dubbed "Mustafar" wouldn't have happened or at the very least gone very differently. Maybe if he had been able to tell Padme...maybe she would have had more strength to live on. His mind was filled with the thought of what could have been, with the though of _maybe._

There was also the fear for the safety of his child. He had no doubt in his mind that this child would be force sensitive, which in the past would have been a blessing but now put a target on their back. Not to mention their father being a Jedi put them at an even greater risk. The Empire did not have much hold on Tatooine as other planets, but her allies had eyes practically everywhere. Sure, to the locals he was just some hermit named Ben, but he feared the day when he would have to explain to his child why they couldn't use the force outside their little home. He dreaded the day that they would ask about their other father, who he had been and why he wasn't there with them. Obi-Wan knew that eventually he would have to reveal the whole truth, he just had no desire to bring that heartbreak upon his child.

He tried not thinking of Cody, but with the knowledge of the baby it was hard not to. For a while a non-stop mantra of "I'm pregnant" would echo in his mind. As time went on this subsided, only for this to be replaced by his hands constantly running over the developing bump on his abdomen. He often thought of the hands that weren't on his bump, the hands that should be there feeling their child grow. He missed those hands everyday, despite the amount of blood they were most likely soaked in by now. He had heard rumors of what the Empire was doing with the remaining clones, the whispers always making him feel ill. He would think of Ahsoka, innocent and sweet Ahsoka, and the bond she had with the clones. When she first came into their lives she was like a sister to them, their compassion for each other reaching no limits. He knew that Ahsoka and Rex were particularly fond of each other and hoped that perhaps within all this madness and war they could find their own happiness. That was only wishful thinking, but in these days that was all he had.

He paid close attention to baby Luke throughout his pregnancy. Luke was strong with the force, as was his baby. Later in his pregnancy he was shocked to feel them reaching out to each other, using the force to communicate. This brought him a feeling of happiness so great he had to sit and try not to weep. With his pregnancy Owen had allowed Obi-Wan visit Luke more often, only proving to strengthen the bond between his unborn child and Luke. He had no doubt in his mind that they would be good friends as they grew together, Obi-Wan and Beru discussing the possibility of play dates in the future.

It was in the sixth month of his pregnancy Obi-Wan met the woman that would deliver his baby. She was an elderly woman named Magda who walked with a cane and could spit fire. He had often see her in his visits into town, not developing an opinion on her until she walked up to him and started feeling up his baby bump.

"The child is growing very well." She had said. "This will be a strong one, no doubt about it."

He had blushed and thanked her, feeling his own bump. They had struck up a conversation about his pregnancy, things like how his health was and the development of the baby. After a while Magda straight up said that she had delivered more babies than there were stars, all of them growing in good health. She had even went as far as to point out seemingly random townspeople, telling the story of their birth and the work she went through for them. It occurred to Obi-Wan that she was advertising her services to him, something he found quite amusing. Before he knew it he was leading her to his hut, scheduling days when she would come to check on him and eventually stay until the baby was born. When they had arrived to the hut Magda had looked upon it with distaste before giving him a step by step lesson on how to prepare for the arrival of a baby. He had already bough a bassinet and some clothes, but other than that he was at a loss. The next time Magda came to his hut she brought a chest full of thing she saw fit for the baby. There were bottles, blankets, toys, little shoes, even a collection of holopads with children's stories. She told him to consider this his baby shower and to promise her that he would put them to good use.

It was a few weeks before his predicted due date that something he never though possible happened. They had both been working outside when the sound of a speeder echoed through the quiet of the desert. Obi-Wan hadn't known why at the time, but Magda had told him to go inside and rest. He didn't question her, but he had a feeling that something was amiss. As the speeder came closer he felt a familiar presence, a presence he hadn't felt since the war. He couldn't pin point what it was because the feeling of his child kept interfering. The child also began to shift inside him curiously. He was used to feeling the baby move, but this was different. The child was trying to reach out, giddy with excitement.

The speeder came to a stop outside of the hut not to far from Magda. The driver of the speeder was covered head to toe in protective gear, also hiding their face. Magda stood tall against the visitor, her fingers gripping her cane as if she were waiting to swing it. The driver only saw her so he went to her.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could possibly get directions?" asked the Stranger.

Obi-Wan knew that voice, or should he say voices. The original own had been a bounty hunter he had faced off with on Kamino before the war. When he fell, it became the owner of millions of faces identical to that man. This variation of the voice was much rougher, having been through what he could imagine to be countless battles. Slowly, Obi-Wan crept to the front of the hut and pressed his side to the wall by the doors, listening intently. 

Magda's aggressive stance didn't change. "Where is it you might be going?"  

"I'm looking for someone by the name of Ben Kenobi. Someone in town told me that he might be able to help me find who I'm looking for."

"And who is it you're looking for, exactly?"

The stranger hesitated before answering. "Possibly a relative of his. If he's home could I speak to him?"

Obi-Wan began to feel his blood freezing in his veins. He trusted Magda, but the fear that someone may be after him caused him distress. The child sensed his distress and shifted again, this time quickly causing him to muffle a yelp. The stranger must have heard it, for he looked to the hut with interest. Magda, however, didn't budge.

"I'm afraid you just missed him. Had to go into town for an errand before sun down."

The stranger's gaze lingered on the hut before looking back to Magda. "Oh, alright. Do you mind letting him know that I would like to speak with him? I don't mean any harm, I just need some answers."

Magda looked him up and down, probing the stranger with her eyes making him step back a little. "Fine, can I just get your name?"

The stranger paused, actually having to think for a moment. "Cody, my name is Cody."

Obi-Wan felt his breath catch in his throat at that name, but he didn't let himself get his hoped up. Instead he reached out with the force, cautiously so that this person claiming to Cody wouldn't be aware. He compared the force signature of this man to that of his child's and found at least half of it matching up, the other half being from him. As soon as he thought this his child began to practically jump for joy within him, that joy spreading to Obi-Wan. Not a moment later the child became distressed. Obi-Wan peaked out the window to seeing the stranger-- _Cody,_ making his way to his speeder. In a rush of desperation he wanted to blame on hormones, he rushed out the door and stood in the light of the setting sun.

"Cody!"

Cody froze halfway onto his speeder. Obi-Wan felt the wave of emotion that washed through Cody as if they were his own: surprise, a feeling of disbelief, and a shimmer of hope. Cody placed his feet onto the sand, taking his helmet off before turning to face Obi-Wan. He saw a face that belonged to millions, but with a stark defining scar on the left side of his face. There were new scars that accompanied the old one, but that was a conversation Obi-Wan would save for later. Now all he could do was slowly make his way over to Cody, who eyes flashed between his own and the rather obvious bump that shaped his robes.

Cody had planned how he would first talk to Obi-Wan. He had planned to tell him about the chips, about how all the clones had been forced to betray their Jedi generals, but the sight of Obi-Wan swelled with the weight of anther person inside him had his mind in an endless cycle of 'um' and 'what'. Eventually he just straight up stared at Obi-Wan's stomach, not even noticing that the other man was running gentle fingers over his scar until Obi-Wan spoke to him.   

"Cody?" His voice sounded far away at first. "Are you alright?"

Cody snapped out of his trance, tearing his eyes away from Obi-Wan's middle. "Uh..."

Obi-Wan smiled and looked down bashfully. "You probably weren't expecting this."

Cody slowly shook his head. "Uh..not really, no."

This time Obi-Wan actually laughed. "Well, that makes two of us."

Obi-Wan introduces Cody to Magda, who proceeds to whack Cody with her cane for taking so long to get there. Cody doesn't protest, figuring that he deserved that. Later that night Cody finds the time to tell Obi-Wan about the chips, relieved when the other man holds him close and doesn't let go until he falls limp in his sleep. Cody is, in a word, fascinated with Obi-Wan's baby bump. Just the fact that it's his baby growing inside Obi-Wan makes his breath catch. He isn't given much time to admire Obi-Wan's bump, for two week later Obi-Wan goes into labor. Obi-Wan thinks about Padme and begins to panic, but Cody brushes away his tears and tells him that he will be fine despite his own fears. Magda is calm, so Cody figures that if she isn't freaking out he shouldn't either. Cody holds Obi-Wan through the whole endeavor, trying his best not to lose his mind from hearing Obi-Wan scream in pain. He can't help but feel guilty, being the one that did this to Obi-Wan.

The golden light of dawn begins to creep its way into the hut when the cries of a baby sound. Obi-Wan slumps against Cody, exhausted and sweaty but relieved. As soon as Magda cuts the cord she hands the baby to Obi-Wan, congratulating him on having a healthy little girl. She has Obi-Wan's strawberry blonde hair and nose, her skin colored a beautiful gold from Cody. When she opens her eyes they are a brilliant blue and they look up to her parents with wonder. They briefly discuss names before Obi-Wan rests, Cody wanting him to choose seeing how he did all the work. Obi-Wan, however, wants Cody to name her. Clones often named their brothers, he figured that Cody had the right to name his child. When he looked down to their child, seeing himself and Obi-Wan in her, he felt hope. Not just hope for himself, but hope for the entire galaxy along with his brothers, wherever they may be. He runs the name by Obi-Wan and he says that he loves it. Her full name would be Hope Padme Heavy Kenobi, both of them wishing to honor passed friends and allies.

When Hope is six months old Obi-Wan takes her to meet Luke. Owen and Beru are hesitant to allowed a former storm trooper into their home, but Obi-Wan insists that Cody isn't like them anymore. Luke is about nine months older than Hope, being a little over a year old when they are introduced. There is a familiarity between them from communicating with the force before Hope was born. They interact well together, which could say many things for the future.

Hope is four years old when Magda passes away. She went peacefully in her sleep, many gathering to her grave to leave gifts for her spirit. Obi-Wan and Cody take Hope to her grave and she places pink and white carnations by her headstone. Obi-Wan tried to explain to Hope what had happened to Magda, but he had a feeling that the force already did that job for him. As far as Hope knew, Magda has passed into the energy of the force and became one with the spirits of the galaxy.

As the three of them make their way back home, Hope asks when she would be able to see Luke again. Obi-Wan smiled down to her and tells her soon.   

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that happened. I wasn't sure how long this was going to be so sorry if it seems rushed at the end. Normally my writing is pretty dialog heavy but with this one I felt like doing something different. If my facts are a little mixed up its because the last time I saw ROFS was when I was like 13 and my heart has already been stomped on plenty of times. anyways I hope you enjoyed it and am looking forward to some feedback due to is being my fist Star Wars fic like ever.


End file.
